The present disclosure relates to a seat with a detector, specifically, a seat comprising a detector which detects a target value that changes when a seat occupant is seated on a seat.
Seats comprising a detector such as a sensor have already been known. Examples of known seats include those comprising a pressure sensor which detects a pressure applied to each portion of a seat face (seating pressure), when a seat occupant is seated on the seat. In such seats, a pressure sensor is generally disposed directly under a seating face. On the other hand, a device (signal receiving unit) which receives a signal which is output when a pressure sensor has detected a seating pressure is disposed in a position away from the pressure sensor. For example, a case is supposed where the signal receiving unit is disposed in the back face side (opposite side of the seating face) of a pad member that forms the seating face. In such a case, for such a circumstance that a transmission path for signals output from the pressure sensor is shortened as much as possible, it is possible to employ a structure in which a through hole is made in the pad member, and a transmission path is passed through the through hole, as described in Japanese Patent Publication JP 2013-95373.
In this connection, the transmission path is separated into a portion extending from the pressure sensor and a portion extending from the signal receiving unit, in some cases. In such cases, there should be a connecting portion which connects the two portions constituting the transmission path. It is supposed that the connecting portion is disposed inside the through hole described above, for a purpose of avoiding being damaged from interfering with a peripheral member, or the like. However, even if the connecting portion is disposed inside the through hole, when a relatively large load is applied around the through hole, there is a risk that the load may be transmitted to the connecting portion to warp and damage the connecting portion.